It is known to use adaptive array processors in association with multiple element antennas to null directional interference and optimize signal gain. For example, an adaptive array processor of this type is described in an article entitled Experimental Four Element Adaptive Array by Ralph T. Compton, Jr. in the September, 1976 edition of IEEE, Transactions on Antennas and Propagation. Conventional adaptive arrays have used separate parallel adaptive array processors for each antenna element. In such conventional construction, each adaptive array processor included one adaptive module of each channel of the communication system. Thus, conventional adaptive arrays require a number of adaptive processors equal to the number of antenna elements and require a total number of adaptive modules equal to the number of antenna elements multiplied by the number of channels in the communications system. Typically, in a conventional communications system, a received signal from each antenna element is split into channels and each channel signal is processed by a separate adaptive module. Thus, one module is connected to each antenna element to process one particular channel signal. The outputs of the adaptive modules receiving the same channel signal but connected to different antenna elements are combined to generate an array output for that particular channel. A reference signal is subtracted from the array output to generate an error signal which is applied to control each adaptive module for the particular channel. The adaptive modules adjust to null interference signals thus optimizing the desired signal to interference ratio.
Although conventional adaptive array processors have performed adequately, such conventional processor designs have required unnecessary duplicity of hardware components resulting in undue expense and bulk to process multiple channel signals. A need has arisen for an adaptive array processor having less hardware to reduce bulk and expense over the conventional designs.